Going Home
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: warning: death fic, very sad. your going to need these *hands tissuses out* what happenes when the great shini gets cancer


Warning: death fic, 1x2, shoninin Ai. Use of church hymns and such.  
  
AN: I was really depressed when I wrote this. Tear jerker, you may want these *hands audience boxes of tissues* read and review. Song that helped me write this: anything I do (I do it for you) by Brian Adams. And I don't own anything used here or mentioned here.  
  
Duo smiled, watching the sunrise from his apartment's balcony. He marveled at the yellows, light blues, and deep reds. He's never seen such a beautiful sunrise. Sighing, Duo leaned back against the wall, letting one leg dangle over the ledge. Inside, Heero slept soundly on the couch. He'd come down from the colonies when he'd heard that duo was sick. He'd been taking care of him these last few months now. With a small smile, Duo turned back to the sunrise. 'This is my last sunrise.I know it..' He thought. Taking a deep breath Duo began to sing. "Come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant. Oh come ye oh come ye to Bethlehem."  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open. He felt a draft blow across the top of his head. Looking up at the balcony door, Heero jumped up seeing duo sitting on the slender edge of the balcony, but Duo didn't seem to notice him. He was singing. 'Wow.he's got a beautiful singing voice.' Heero leaned on the doorframe, watching him sing. "Oh come let us adore him oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him.Christ the lord." Duo finished the song and closed his eyes. "That was beautiful." Duo's beautiful amethyst eyes opened slowly. He smiled a weak grin at Heero. The vibrant amethyst was paled and dimming slowly. "Thanks." Was all he said, looking back at the sunrise. "Duo? You ok?" Duo nodded, smiling weakly. "Heero.. I'm dying.."  
  
"What?! No you're not!" Duo only smiled as Heero kept going on. Telling him he wasn't going to die. 'Take it easy, love. I know I'm dying. I've known for a week now.' He thought. "Heero don't. It's cancer, final stages." He looked back at the sun. It was just passing the towering buildings bathing him in light.  
  
Heero's eyes teared up, watching his angel bathed in the glow of the sunrise. "No." Heero warped his arms around Duo's slender frame, pulling him from the ledge of the balcony. "No you can't die.I love you to much to let you." Heero froze, afraid of what Duo might do. Duo only smiled.  
  
"I love you too Heero. I know it comes a little late, but I needed you to stay live, for just a little longer." Duo leaned into Heero's arms. "I love you Heero, I'll be waiting for you." duo's soft amethyst eyes closed, as his body laxed. "Goodbye." he whispered. "NO! NO!" Heero shouted, shaking Duo's shoulders. Tears flowed down the normally stoic pilot's face. ".No." Heero's body convulsed, shaking with tears.  
  
2 days after duo died, they had a funeral. Quatre cried all he way though it. Heero was just numb, to numb to move. After the funeral, Heero stayed. Watching the grave. "This is some joke right? Some elaborate trick your playing on me right?" he asked the headstone. But he got no answer. For weeks after, Heero would come back to Duo's grave. Every night. He's talk with duo, tell him about the day, read the paper to him. Most would have thought him insane, and for the most part, they were right. Even in the cold January weather he'd come without fail. Heero had been going to Duo's grave every night since the funeral. And one night, in June, he was laying next to the grave, stargazing with his love, when a blinding flash lit up the night sky. And from the flash he saw Duo, clothed all in black robes, a silver scythe at his side. Heero was frozen, so startled he couldn't move. "Opps." the apparition said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was dressed much like Duo would have been. A pair of thick black boots, tight black jeans that were ripped up at the knees and a bit way up the thigh, a black and silver belt, tight purple T-shirt. His nails were painted black and there were strips of leather around his wrists. The scythe had disappeared, and around his neck, was a silver cross. Exactly like the one Duo had always worn. Sprouting from his back though, was something that duo never had in life, a pair of large black feather wings. "Yes Heero it's me. Guess what?" he crouched down, watching Heero carefully "remember how I said I was Shinigami, well when I got up there, they gave me the job." Heero stared up at him. "D-duo?" Duo smiled, nodding. "Duo, why did you leave?" Duo sighed and stood again. "Was my time buddy. Come on, take my hand." Heero tried to reach out for duo's hand; his arms felt like lead, like something was keeping then anchored to the ground. Finally though he got his arms up and took Duo's hands. With a slight pull, Heero was up on his feet, standing next to Duo, looking down at his body. "Duo, am I." duo nodded, as they both looked at Heero's body. His hand on the grave, right over where Duo's hand should be. Heero looked up at Duo, fear alighting his cobalt eyes. "Duo.I'm scared." Duo took Heero's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Don't worry, you'll be ok. I won't leave your side, I promise." With that, The great Shinigami took the perfect soldier into his arms tightly, spread his wings and flew into the light, taking the love of his life home. Home to heaven for eternity. 


End file.
